The Fairy Claws
by Siretra
Summary: The Fairy Claws and The Bladebreakers are enemies But will a tournament change that? Rating might change later. KAIxOC TALAxOC REIxOC OCxOC
1. Sira comes home

_This is my first fan fiction story so I don't know if it will be very good but practice makes perfect. I will try to update it as soon as possible but because of school I'm not sure when that will be. I'm not sure what the pairings should be yet._

_I do not own Beyblade._

_**The Fairy Claws**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I was sleeping quite happily when I was woken up by a squeaky voice saying, "Please fasten your seat belts the plane is about to land." I put on my seatbelt before I fell asleep so that I didn't have to be woken up by people telling me to put on my seatbelt. **This sucks** I thought. So once the airplane had landed I got off as fast as I could. I don't get airsick I just don't like airplanes. My little sister Violet almost died when the plane crashed 6 years ago. Since then she refused to go on the airplane so she hasn't seen our dad in a few years.

As soon as I got my luggage and walked toward the exit I heard someone calmly name "Sarah where are you." I turned around to see a friendly looking woman that looked around her mid 30s. I walked towards her saying "Hi mom I'm over here." "How are you and how was it at your dad's?" my mom asked. "I'm fine and it was fun seeing dad again and I got lots of practice Beyblading." In case you didn't know my parents are divorced and live on opposite sides of the world so every two years I go to live with the other parent.

So when we got home I heard my sister and my cousin talking in my room. "Sileena, Violet come here Sarah's home." shouted my mom. Then two people appeared they looked about the same age but my sister was a year younger. My sister had light blue hair down to her waist with green eyes. My hair was a darker shade of blue and only a few inches below my shoulders and eyes were the same as my sisters only darker. My cousin had dark green hair which was barely longer than mine with blue eyes. "Hi Silvy, hi Vily long time no see." I said. "Hi Sira" They said. Our friends started calling us by our middle names so we did too. My middle name is Sira. My cousin's middle name is Silvy and my sister's middle name is Vily.

"Girls start getting ready for bed summer is over, you start school tomorrow." my mom said. "But we haven't eaten diner yet" Vily complained. Mom sighed "Fine go get your self something." "Yay I want ice cream." I shouted happily. "Lets have cookies too" said Vily. "I'll get the chips." says Silvy. "This is what happens when I let them decide. Oh well I'll have some too" Mom said So while we got ready for bed Silvy and Vily told me what happened in the two years that I was gone. After we finished talking and were about to fall asleep Silvy said "Oh yah, Sira we forgot to tell you. After you moved a new beyblade team started to go to our school. Their called the Bladebrakers and they basically rule the school and their going in to the 9th grade just like we are." "That's interesting. Well after I meet them I will decide if we should teach them a lesson on taking over schools. If worst comes to worst we'll have the last two members of our team help us." I replied. "It would be fun to see Mova and Hiro again. Plus then we can train for the next beyblade tournament and it will be another win for The Fairy Claws." Vily said happily. **The Fairy Claws is my team and we're going to be the best. I wonder what the bladebreakers are going to be like, **was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

_That's the end of the chapter. Because of the type of tournament I'm going to have a 5th member of the Bladebreakers I was thinking of Tala but I'm not sure so please give me suggestions. I Sorry if there some misspelled words but I'm ok at spelling but not the best. What did you think of the story? Please review._


	2. The Bladebreakers Strike

_Hi everyone I updated faster that I thought I would be able to. I got an idea of what I am going to write for the chapter. I am going to have Tala as the 5th member of the bladebreakers and I think I finally know what the pairings are going to be. But you'll have to find out later._

_I do not own beyblade. Unfortunately._

**The Fairy Claws**

Chapter 2

Sira's p.o.v.

I woke up and got out of bed only to trip over something. I got up and saw that it was Silvy and Vily. "Dam why did they have to be right next to the bed it's like they wanted to trip me." I muttered to myself but a bit too loud because it woke the others up.

"Let me sleep for a couple more minutes mom." Silvy said then opened up her eyes when she heard my laughter. "Oh Sira it's you what time is it and why am I here."

"Good morning to you too. Anyways you two were so happy that I was back that Vily decided that we were having a sleepover for the three of us over my house. But you could have slept a bit further away from the bed the room is big enough and the time is SHIT!!!! WE HAVE 20 MINUTES BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS." I shouted

Vily woke up while I was shouting and so then we all got ready really quick. Then we decided to have some fun while waking up by racing each other to school.

"I'm going to beat you." Vily said.

"No way, nobody is going to win besides me." Silvy replied.

"Speak for your self victory is mine." Sira committed.

We never got to finish the race we ended up being tripped by some people. There were 5 boys standing near us snickering when I got up. One had blond hair, one had bark blue hair, another person had blue hair but it was in two different shades, then their was one that had long black hair that had something wrapped around it so it looked kind of funny, and finally there was one that had red hair in a weird stile.

"Its rude to stare you know" said the blue haired boy.

"Its also rude to trip people" I said starting to get angry.

"You shouldn't blame us for your mistakes, you were the one who tripped over a rock" said the red head.

"Sira lets get going" Vily said. Since she sounded worried I decided to get going. After we were going in to the school I asked "Who were those jerks I have never seen them before?"

"Those are the Bladebreaker. The blond is Max. The blue is Tyson. The blue with two shades is Kai. The black is Ray and the red is Tala."

"I thought so. Well anyways we better get to class before we're late." I said. Then the bell rang. "Too late where is your first hour?" asked Silvy. "I forgot I didn't get my schedule yet well lets go to the office then." I said. So we went to the office picked up my schedule and walked to our first hour comparing our schedules.

"Yay we all have the same classes" cheered Vily. (vily is in the same grade as sira and silvy even thought she's a year younger.) So we went in the room and the teacher said "Class we have a new student so be quite while she introduces herself. **Dam I hate introductions oh well most of the people know me anyways** I thought. "Hi every one I'm back. Since there are some new people here I will say my name. My friends call me Sira but you can call me by my first name Sarah." I said.

Sarah you can sit in the empty desk in front of Kai. Kai raise your hand." The teacher said. So I went to the desk and sat down. Throughout the rest of the day Tyson and Max threw stuff at me like spit balls and pencils. But what really got me angry was when Kai spilt hot chocolate on me at lunch and ruined one of my favorite shirts.

So I was angry for the rest of the day. I said one sentence to Silvy and Vily before locking myself in my room "Tomorrow we will have a bit of fun showing the Bladebreakers who is in charge." So for the rest of the day locked up in her room plotting revenge.

_So how are they going to get revenge? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter._


	3. Revenge Part 1

_Hi it's me again I time to update this chapter is going to be so much fun I cant wait to start writing it. So I guess I should start writing it._

_Unfortunately, I don't own Beyblade._

**The Fairy Claws**

**Chapter 3**

**Revenge Part 1**

Sira's P.O.V.

In the morning I actually woke up on time. I quickly glanced in to my sister's room and found she was still asleep. So I decided I would be nice and wake her since I was in a good mood.

Vily's P.O.V.

I was in bed starting to wake up when all of a sudden I was soaked with cold water and for some reason it smelt orangey. I turned around to see who did that and my prediction proved to be right. I saw my sister standing in the doorway laughing with a bucket in her hands. I glared then jumped off the bed chasing her while yelling "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Sira's P.O.V.

I saw my sister jump out of her bed and shout "I'm going to kill you."

I decided it would be best to run for it so I ran around inside the house jumping over the chairs and so on trying to get away from my sister. Then while in the hallway my mom came out of her room. I tried to stop but I knew I couldn't in time so at the last moment I moved to the side barely missing her. Instead I crashed in to the wall.

"Dam that hurt." I said while rubbing my head. My sister unfortunately saw me crash and was laughing up a storm. **Oh well at least she won't try to kill me **I thought.

"Hey sis lets get ready for school before Silvy comes." Vily said while looking at the clock. So we got ready and just as we finished the doorbell rang. We opened it and saw Silvy.

"Hi Vily. Hi Sira. You almost ready to start walking?" Silvy asked

"Yea come on lets get going" I replied.

While we were walking Vily asked me "Hey Sira what are you going to do to get those guys back for ruining your shirt and can we help?"

"I am going to pay them back by doing two things. You can't really help for the first thing but I'm going to do it today at lunch. Don't worry you'll have fun laughing at them. The second thing I may need help with. I'll going to do it a week after we get the dorm rooms. I will tell you what I am going to do sometime before that." I said.

"When do we get the dorm rooms?" Silvy asked interrupting me.

"Tomorrow I think." Vily answered. We couldn't talk anymore because we were at school but I was going to have so much fun at lunch.

At the beginning of 4th hour, which was right before lunch, I told the teacher I wasn't feeling very good so she let me go out of the room but she said that I had to be back before the hour ended. So after I got out of the class I went to the place where they were cooking lunch. When I was going to the school 2 or 3 years ago someone made me angry so the lunch people let me put something spicy in the food on a plate which they said they would make sure he gets it. So the lunch people already knew me plus I would sometimes give them recipes to try.

"Hi Sarah did you find a new recipe you want us to try?" One of them said.

"No I have a surprise that I want to put in the food of whoever buys lunch in Bladebreakers." I said.

"As long as it's not poison I don't mind." Said the head chief.

"Actually its poison ivy." I replied happily.

"I guess you can. Ok put it on these 5 plates." He said.

"Thank you." I said. So after I finished I went back to the class almost laughing but I managed to keep a strait face for the rest of the hour. Lunch however was a different story...

Kai's P.O.V.

Max and Tyson bought lunch today and were eating like normal. If you count Tyson buying 3 lunches for himself normal. I noticed however that they were both scratching their neck, stomach, and so on as they were eating. Max and Tyson were almost done eating when they stood up and scratched themselves like crazy.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked already annoyed.

"IT ITCHES." They shouted while scratching and trying to run out of the lunch room at the same time. Unfortunately it didn't work and they ended up falling. I would have laughed but remembered where we were and decided I would laugh when I was alone and in my room at home. Besides I didn't have to laugh Rei and Tala did it for me unfortunately everyone else did to. **Oh well I teach them not to laugh later. Right now I wanted to find out what caused them to act like that **I thought.

So I checked their plates and found something green in. Rei saw what I was looking at and said "I think that's poison ivy." I nodded and threw away the rest of the stuff on the plates but noticed 2words on the plates. FAIRY CLAWS. **I will have to find out what that means **I thought.

_Ok that's all that I'm going to write for now I'll try to update soon. So how did you like the first part of the revenge? The second part of the revenge is going to involve hair dye. So what color should the hair dye be? Please review._


	4. Revenge Part 2

_Hi everyone I'm going to write another chapter. The tournament is going to be coming up soon. When it comes I'm probably going to update slower because I don't think I'm going to be able to think of what the battles should be like easily._

_I do not own Beyblade._

**The Fairy Claws**

Chapter 4

Revenge Part 2

Sira's P.O.V.

The next day came quickly and soon we were at school looking at the piece of paper that would tell us which dorm room we were in and who was in it.

_**DORM #23: Sarah, Violet, and Sileena.**_

"Yes we are in the same dorm room as each other." Vily said.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be" Silvy said.

"I guess." Vily said. So before class started we went to our new room and looked around.

"It's a bit smaller than last time but it's still a good room." I said.

"I agree. So when are you going to tell us what we're going to do for the revenge." Silvy said.

"Later on tonight." I replied but couldn't say any more because the school bell rang.

So we left for class since we didn't want to be late. We got there just before the final bell rang. We didn't have to hurry because the teacher was five minutes late. "Class in about two to three weeks we're going to do a major project that will either help your grades or make the go down a lot." The teacher announced as she came in the room.

The day went by pretty quick. About an hour before we would normally go to bed I said "okay I think I can tell you what my plan is now."

"Really what is it and how are we going to help?" Silvy and Vily asked.

"First we are going to have to explore their dorm room and then we are going to put hair die in their shampoo." I said.

"How are we going to get in to their room?" asked Silvy.

"Remember how we conveniently lost the keys to every room in the school when you supposable locked us out of our dorm room." I replied.

"Oh yea I forgot about that." Said Vily.

"How could you forget? Well whatever. Anyways I think it's time we found our lost keys. Do you remember where we put them?" I asked.

"We used Vily's ability to put it under the roots of the tree outside my house." Silvy said. So we decided to go take a trip to Silvy's house. Once we got there we had Vily use her bit beast.

She got out a beyblade that was green and tan. "Go Vilvily" she screamed while making the beyblade spin in one place. Suddenly the beyblade glowed and a small fairy came out. It looked like Vily but had wings, greenish yellow skin and was a lot smaller. It flew toward the tree and made the tree lift its root up.

I got the keys after Vilvily made the root go up. Then the root slowly went down and the fairy disappeared. "Its to bad people don't believe in fairies. They think that it's only a myth. Well they should see us when it's a full moon." Silvy said.

Silvy, Vily, Mova, and Hiro and I are half fairy and half human. So we can spend a month as a human and then transform in to a fairy when it's the day and night of the full moon. Or we can spend a month as a fairy and then transform in to a human when it's the day and night of the full moon. It's when we are in our fairy form that we can use our abilities. Also we have different names when we are in our fairy forms. I am called Siretra, my sister is called Vilvily, and my cousin is called Mikasilvy. As you might have guessed our bit beasts as other people might call them are us. Our spirts go in to our beyblades then come out in our fairy form. In other words we are our own bit beasts.

The week passed by pretty quickly because not very much happened. We got the hair die and explored the boy's room during lunch or whenever they weren't there and we were. Meanwhile Kai was trying to find out information about the fairy claws. He couldn't find very much but the computer said: **_The fairy claws are a group of 4 girls and 1 boy. They have won every dance competition they competed in and they won a few beyblade tournaments. Their names are Sira, Silvy, Vily, Mova, and Hiro._**

Soon it had been a week and it was time to pull the prank. So during 2nd hour I raised my hand and asked the teacher "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Go ahead." he said.

Three minutes later Vily raised her hand and asked "Can I get a drink?"

"I suppose." he said.

"Then a minute later she came back with a worried look on her face and said "teacher Sarah tripped in the hall and twisted her foot. She is having trouble getting up could Sileena help me get her to the nurse's office?"

"Yes she can." he said.

So while we were supposed to go to the nurse we actually went to the boy's room to do the prank.

"I can't believe the teacher fell for that because if she did twist her ankle we would just laugh. No offence Sira." Silvy said.

"None taken. Now lets hurry up." I replied. So we put the hair dies in to shampoo bottles and poured the shampoo down the sink. Then went back to class.

In the mourning I was woken up by five boys screaming "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR." Me, Silvy, and Vily laugh so hard that we cried when we heard that.

Vily's P.O.V.

The day went by pretty quick and soon I was walking back to my dorm. Then I turned the corner and heard Kai whisper to Rei and Tala "It's time to see if my suspicion was correct." He walked up to me grabbed my arm hard and asked "are you one of The Fairy Claws?"

"no" I said quickly.

Then Tala threw me against and yelled "Are you lying?"

"Y Yes." I said now scared.

Sira's P.O.V.

I was reading a book when Vily came in crying she was limping, had bruises all over, and had a bloody nose. Me and Silvy ran over to her and asked "Are you okay? What happened?"

"The Bladebreakers found out I was on the Fairy Claws team and they said to tell you let this be your warning and don't mess with us again." She replied before running to her bed crying.

"I went to my house while Silvy tried to calm Vily down. Nobody hurts my friends and family and get away with it. It's time our other two friends get here" I whispered angrily as I got a green, purple, and silver beyblade out. "Go Siretra" I screamed as it was spinning. It glowed and a small fairy came out it had green skin that would look silver in the sun and light purple wings. She used her physic abilities to contact Mova. "**Mova are you listening?" She called silently.**

"**Sira is that you? What's wrong? You sound angry" said Mova**

"**I'll tell you later. Right now you need to get your ass over here and bring Hiro. There is a beyblading tournament that we need to demolish some people in." Siretra said before disappearing.**

**Mova's P.O.V.**

"Well something's wrong. When she gets mad she usually would just play pranks on people. Very rarely would she this angry only if someone she cared about got hurt badly. I must hurry and find Hiro so we can see what happened.

_That is all I am writing for this chapter. This one is my longest chapter so far. So what did you think of it. Please review._


	5. Mova and Hiro Arrive

_Hi I finally got around to updating I hope you like the chapter it took me awhile to think of but it's still probably going to suck._

_I do not own Beyblade._

**The Fairy Claws**

**Chapter 5**

**Mova and Hiro Arrive**

Mova's P.O.V.

I see a boy about my age with black hair and brown eyes. I walked over to him saying "Hi Hiro, what are you skipping class or is it lunch time already?"

"It lunch time and tell me why you skipped class." He said.

"I was packing which is what you're going to do once we get to your house." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"We have to go see why Sira is angry. I already got the plane tickets." I replied.

"Sira's angry! Why what happened?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know why she's angry all I know is that the food on plane's suck. Now hurry up we need to get going." I said.

Silvy's P.O.V.

I'm heading to the airport to pickup Hiro and Mova. Sira's still in a bad mood and Vily's still not feeling well. So I have to pick up Hiro and Mova. I would say that I'm almost there but THAT'S THE 5TH TIME I'VE PASSED THAT SIGN!!!

"**Silvy are you lost again?"** a voice said in my head.

"**Sira you sound calmer and yes unfortunately I'm lost"** I answered.

"**WHEN WAS I NOT CALM and how can you get lost every time you go to the airport? Anyways turn left at the corner and you will be at the airport."** Sira said.

At the airport Hiro's P.O.V.

You know how when girls travel they bring lots of stuff with them. Well all of the luggage Mova brought with her is lost. I'll laugh about it later because if she catches me laughing at her then she will hit me hard on the head.

Mova's P.O.V.

I can't believe the stupid airport lost my luggage. Oh well at least I still have the things I carried on with me. I'm going to have to hit Hiro on the head soon because he is about to laugh at me I can tell.

"Hey there's Silvy." Hiro said while we walked around looking for her.

"Hi Silvy, how are you and where are the other two?" I asked.

"Hi Mova. Hi Hiro. Its been a long time since I've seen either of you two. I'll tell you what happened while we head home." Silvy said.

So Silvy explained what happened when we were gone while driving home. "So after Sira found out that they beat her up she got really angry."

"Where are they and what are we going to do for revenge?" Me and Hiro said.

"First of all I don't know where they are at the moment. Second of all they love beyblading. So we are going to beat them in a tournament that is coming up in two days. To warm up for the tournament we are going to win a dance competition that is held tomorrow." Silvy replied to us. Soon after we arrived home.

Sira's P.O.V.

An hour after Hiro and Mova arrived I announced "Everybody get downstairs we are going to practice for the dance competition." After a few minutes everyone was downstairs. "Now everyone clear you minds and only think of the dance. We are going to do #21 for the competition. So lets practice it in 3 2 1 GO."

So we started the dance then I messed up on one of the flips and landed hard on my back.

"Sira your suppose to clear your mind to now lets start over again and this time don't think about anything else." Vily said. So we danced for a few more hours before we stopped and went to bed.

The next day I woke up to some very loud music. "Mova could you turn the music down a lot?" I asked.

"I suppose but your not going back to sleep the dance competition is in an hour." She replied.

So I got ready and pretty soon we were competing at the competition.

"The winning group of this competition will get to perform at the beyblade tournament at half time. Now will all the teams line up so we can announce which teams won." An announcement said.

After all of the groups lined up a person came on to the stage to tell who won. "In third place are The Flaming Arrows. In second place are The Daring Dragons. The group that's in first place is The Fairy Claws."

Everyone was cheering except 5 boys who threw banana peels at us.

"Is that them?" Mova asked angry at the fact that they threw stuff at us. I nodded. She picked up the banana peels and crushed them in to 5 ball shaped things. Then she threw them in to the guy's mouths while screaming "THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO THROW STUFF AT US."

The next day a lot of teams were signing up for the tournament.

Kai's P.O.V.

I was signing Me, Tala, and Rei up as a team for the tournament. Then Rei asked "Where are Tyson and Max?"

"Max decided to help his mom's team The All Stars. And Tyson probably is still sleeping and so he doesn't get to participate." I replied annoyed because the answer was obvious.

"Your battles are about to start so you might want to get going."

Mova's P.O.V.

The battles so far have been easy now its up to me if I win this battle then we will get to go to the next part of the tournament which is in Pairs.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" Me and my enemy Screamed.

"GO MOLLINA" I yelled as my red and grey beyblade glowed. Then a creature came out of the beyblade. It looked like a red fairy but had a wolf tail and ears. It howled and fire in the shape of a wolf appeared and attacked my enemies beyblade. After the attack my enemies beyblade stopped spinning.

Then an announcement said "The Fairy Claws win block A. The team for block B will go to Paris and work with The Fairy Claws in the next part of the tournament. The winning team in block B is ...

_I'm going to finish the chapter here. I finally left a bit of a cliff hanger but every one probably knows who The Fairy Claws will end up working with. I was trying to make this chapter longer than the rest but kind of failed. In the next chapter I'm going to tell what the project that the teacher is planning on having them do and I might have them start it. So what did you think of the chapter. Please review._


	6. Stupid Projects

_Hi I updated again. I had a bit of trouble thinking of what the project would be so that's probably what took me the longest to think of in this chapter._

_Before I forget I would like to thank TRUBLE and QUEENANCKSUNAMUN for reviewing my story._

_I don't own Beyblade unfortunately but I do own the characters I created._

**The Fairy Claws**

Chapter 6

Stupid Projects

Silvy's P.O.V.

The team for block B will go to Paris and work with The Fairy Claws in the next part of the tournament. The winning team in block B is The Bladebreakers.

"There is no chance in hell that I'm working with them." Mova and me shouted.

"Listen I don't want to work with them either but unless you want to give up the tournament there is nothing that we can do." Hiro said to us quietly.

"There is no way I'm giving up. I have never backed down before and I'm not going to start now. Even if it does mean I have to work with those morons." Mova replied.

"I guess your right" I said.

"That's the spirit. Now come on there was an announcement just now that said we meet back here tomorrow to leave for Paris. We have to go home and start packing." Sira said.

Sira's P.O.V.

So we got home and started packing. Soon we finished packing and then we trained for the rest of the day.

**What are we going to do when the full moon comes out** I thought to my self while lying in bed. Or rather I thought that it was to my self but then I heard a voice in my head.

The voice said **Sira we'll talk about that later but first I want to know what your doing training this late we are suppose to be trying to sleep.**

"The voice sounded like Vily but how can we be talking when I'm not transformed. All this thinking is giving me a headache so I'm just going to try to answer her with my powers even though I'm not transformed." I whispered to myself.

**Vily are you there?** I asked.

**Of course I am I just said something to you a minute ago. Now will you tell me why you were training?** She replied sounding annoyed.

**But Vily I'm not training I'm not sure how I'm doing this but I'm not transformed.** I said.

**We have been training a lot lately maybe your powers have grown But you know that using them without transforming will take a lot of energy. By the way all of us heard you wonder about the moon it is a problem but we will worry about it closer to when it happens.** Hiro said joining our conversation.

**Come to think of it I am feeling like we just finished six hour of training. In other words I need to sleep good night.** I replied before falling asleep.

In the morning we woke up and got to school.

"Now class we will start the project that I was talking about. You will be working in partners that I have picked. We will be camping for two weeks. The person your partnered up with is the person your sharing a tent with. During the two weeks you and your partner will be exploring the area together. When we get back you and your partner will type a 1000 word essay on how the area that we will go camping at and the area that you live in are alike and different. I have called your parents up and they all said that you could go so we will be leaving tonight." The teacher said.

"What about the people that are going to the beyblade tournament?" Rei asked.

"All of the people going to compete in the tournament will come here after school so that I can tell you what you going to do. And I have a list of who is going to compete in the tournament so don't think that I'm going to believe anybody who is faking about going to compete in the tournament when they are not really competing." The teacher said.

Then the whole class started talking and the teacher tried to quite them down by saying "The list of who is partners is up here." That only made the class talk more while they were seeing who was partners.

The rest of the school day passed by quickly and soon it me, my team, Kai, Tala, Rei, and for some reason Tyson was in the class also.

"Tyson get out of here your not competing." The teacher said while walking in the classroom.

Dam why can't I get out of the project too." Tyson mumbled while leaving the class.

"Now that he is gone you will be doing the same thing as the class only instead of typing about how the camping area is different you will talk about how Paris is different. Also you will stay within 3 meters of your partner for the project. Since I can't watch you to make sure you stay with your partner so I ordered these." The teacher said while holding up something that looked like rings.

"These are electronic devices that can tell if your not within 3 meters of the other. They will time how long you are not with your partner. The more time you don't spend with your partner the lower your grade will be. If you take the ring off then you will fail the project. The rings are water proof by the way. Now then you should know who your partner is since it said it on the list so get next to your partner." The teacher said.

We all looked confused except for Mova and Hiro who looked like they were going to burst out laughing.

I was going to ask them what they were laughing about but the teacher said "Since you obviously don't know who your partners are I shall tell you. Mova is with Hiro. Sira is with Kai. Vily is with Rei and Silvy is with Tala." She said while putting different colored rings on the different pairs.

Mova and Hiro laughed really loud while the rest of us beside the teacher shouted "WHY AM I PAIRED UP WITH THAT PERSON."

_Ok I'm going to say that I'm done with the chapter now. I hope that you liked the chapter and I hope that the project that I'm having them do makes sense to everyone. Well I'm tired of typing so until the next chapter bye._


	7. Flying To Paris

_I finally got around to updating again. Thanks Truble for the review. Now I'm going to start the chapter._

_I don't own Beyblade_

**The Fairy Claws**

Chapter 7

Flying To Paris

Sira's P.O.V.

"Can I please switch partners?" Silvy whined again. We had been trying to switch partners for the past half hour but failing miserably.

"No!! Besides you should use proper grammar. Your suppose to say May I not Can I. Don't bother asking me again to change your partners my decision is final." said the teacher while leaving the room.

"Dam well since we have to be at the airport soon lets go to my house so we can pick up our luggage." I said.

"Who said we're going to your house first?" Tala said

"She just did obviously or are you as death as you are stupid" Silvy said.

"Hey we will meet you all at Sira's house since we packed and dropped our luggage there this mourning." Hiro said as he stopped laughing.

"Well see you later and you might want to get going because your partners are about to leave the room and I don't think that they care about the projects much." Mova said while still laughing a little.

"Okay bye and Vily don't worry if he tries anything tell us and we'll get him back for you" Silvy said while all of us separated to go with our partners.

So I followed Kai to his car and all I could think was that I want a car just like that. Then he interrupted my thoughts saying "Are you going to stand there all day because I'm leaving you here if you are."

I stuck my tongue out at him while getting in his car. So for about five minutes we drove in silence. Well actually it wasn't that silent because he was listening to stupid people talk on the radio. After a few more minutes I got really annoyed so I changed the station.

"What do you think your doing?" he demanded.

"I'm changing the station because I was bored of listening to people talk" I replied.

"Whatever we are here anyways." He said. When I got out I saw that he live in a mansion. So I followed him to his room while hoping I didn't get lost because it's so big and maze-like I would never find my way out.

Pretty soon he had gotten his luggage and we were heading to my house.

Vily's P.O.V.

I was still a little scared of him but not that much anymore. Instead I was curios as to why he had cat-like eyes and fangs. I wanted to ask but decided not to. We were driving to his house while listening to a CD that I never heard of before but the music was pretty good.

"Listen I'm sorry for beating you up. But would you like it if someone dyed your hair hot pink?" Rei said.

"Its okay I forgive you and now that you mention it I would like pink hair but purple and blue are better colors." I replied.

Soon we pulled up to his house. It reminded me of my house in a way. So we went to his room and I saw a cute little kitten sleeping on his bed. I love cats although tigers are the best type.

"We will leave after I feed him. His name is fang." Rei said while pointing to the kitten. So soon after we left.

Silvy's P.O.V.

So we were driving in the car and he had rap music playing. I don't mind the music it's just annoying because he was trying to sing with it. Luckily we got to his house quickly. I was looking at his house and it sucked. Well actually it a good house but I was sad because it was bigger than mine.

"Make yourself comfy I'll be about half an hour because I didn't finish packing." Tala said.

"You didn't even finish packing yet? What were you doing all of yesterday?" I asked.

"I was training." He said.

"You actually expect me to believe that? I bet you were playing video games." I said amused.

"How did you know?" He asked.

I laughed a little and said "I guessed now hurry up and pack."

After a while he got done packing so we left for my house. Unfortunately he sang on the way there.

Sira's P.O.V.

So after we all got to my house my mom offered to drive us to the airport. Soon after we were on the airplane. The airplane only had four seats in a row. So the boys sat in one row and we sat in the row behind them.

After an hour I got bored so I asked Silvy "Do you want to throw some snacks at the boys?"

"Sure their reactions should be fun. I'll go ask Vily and Mova." She whispered back. They said okay. So when the snack person came we collected some snacks. Then when the boys were falling asleep we started to throw snacks at them.

"What the hell is going on?" they said more awake now. But we didn't really care we just continued to throw stuff at them.

Then they ruined our fun by stealing our pile of snacks we were going to throw at them. Soon after the plane landed and we departed to the place where the tournament was to be held.

When we got there they gave us each a paper. We started to read our papers and stopped about half way thought. Then me and Silvy yelled "THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE GOING TO...

_I'm going to stop there for now. I'll try to update soon. Please review and tell me whether I should have them play truth or dare. If so can you think of any good dares?_


	8. Truth or Dare

_Hi I'm finally done with the eight chapter. This chapter was fun to think of. I can't think of any thing else to say so I'm going to move on to the chapter now._

_I do not own Beyblade._

**The Fairy Claws**

Chapter 8

Truth or Dare

Sira's P.O.V.

Then Silvy yelled "THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO SHARE A ROOM WITH THAT BRAT."

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HERE THAT IS ONE." Tala shouted back.

"Okay calm down you two we don't get to decide and besides it would be hard to be in different rooms and less than 3 meters apart." Vily said just getting out of her shock.

"Now that you're done acting like babies we have to start training because we only have a week before the tournament starts. First we have to decide who the pairs will be." Kai said.

"Since it will be the best out of three rounds of two verse two it would be best to try the partners for the project for the pairs for the tournament." Hiro said. Then we all agreed and went outside to practice working together. After a few hours it was obvious that we were already pretty good at working in pairs. Since it was getting late we decided to go inside to our rooms.

Tala, Kai were talking about how everyone could improve and what type of training we should do. I got bored soon after they started talking so I thought of an idea of what we could do.

"Hey everyone do you want to play truth or dare?" I asked although Kai and Tala didn't hear me because they were talking and trying to ignore us. Everyone besides Kai, Tala, and Rei nodded

"Hey Mova lets play it in your room." Silvy said. So we all got up to leave.

"Can I play to?" Rei asked.

"Sure come on." Mova said. So we went to Mova and Hiro's room and sat in a circle.

"I'll go first Mova truth or dare?" Silvy asked.

"Dare." She said.

"Okay I dare you to glue an ice cube to your forehead." Silvy said.

"Now Vily truth or dare?" Mova asked in a creepy voice.

"Truth I guess." She said.

"Out of Tala, Kai, and Rei who would you rather kiss and why?" Mova asked.

"Rei because he is the friendliest and the other two are creepy." She said while blushing. Then she asked "Hiro truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said.

"Since I can't remember what is your relationship with Mova?" Vily asked.

"Our parents made us have an arranged marriage but until we get married we decided to just be friends." He answered. "Then asked Sira truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to put red lipstick on Kai while he is asleep tonight." He said while laughing.

"That will be fun. Anyways Rei truth or dare?" I asked.

"dare." He said.

"I dare you to bring Tala in here and put purple nail polish on him now." I said while getting a camera.

Rei left for a few minuets. Then came back with Tala and said "Come over here I want to show you something." He led Tala over to the dresser and picked up the nail polish bottle and quickly painted Tala's nails before Tala noticed what he was doing.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Tala said almost shouting.

"Nothing" Rei said while walking back to us then he asked "Silvy truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said.

"I dare you to push some random person to in to the pool outside." He said.

"Okay but everyone has to come with me to help me pick a person." She said. So we all went down to the pool and we were making suggestions. Then Silvy said "Okay know who I'm going to push." Then she pushed Rei into the pool.

After Rei and Silvy got changed in to dry clothes we continued the game a bit longer. Then we decided it was bed time.

Luckily we had four rooms and to beds per room so no one had to share. So I got ready for bed a few minutes later Kai walked in and got ready for bed.

Then I lied on my bed until I knew Kai was asleep. I decided it was time to complete so I got out of bed and got some red lipstick. I quietly walked over to Kai's bed and gently put the lipstick on him.

Then when I turned to put the lipstick away someone grabbed me around the waist. I was pulled on to the bed. I turned my head and saw Kai still asleep with his arms around my waist. I tried to get out but his grip was to strong so I gave up trying to get away. I had trouble falling asleep but I didn't really care that much because I was kind of comfortable.

Vily's P.O.V.

So Rei and me walked in to our room and got ready for bed. After I was reading this scary story and it was just got to the good part. I'm guessing Rei got bored because then he threw a pillow at me.

"Hey what did you do that for?" I asked and got hit with another pillow. So I threw the pillows back and soon we got in to a pillow fight. After ten minutes we got tired and decided it was bed time. So I went to sleep and got waken up by a thunder storm. I get a little frightened by the thunder usually and this time was no different. I let out a small scream as there was a loud thunder.

I must have woken Rei up because then he well woke up. He looked at me for a minuet then walked over to me.

He hugged me and kissed my forehead. Then he said "Don't worry the storm can't harm you." Rei holded me for a little longer then went to bed and surprisingly I felt safe.

Silvy

So I went to bed and was almost asleep when Tala walked in all ready for bed. He looked half asleep and trying to find his bed.

I closed my eyes then opened them when I felt something come on to my bed. I looked over and saw that Tala was asleep on my bed. He rolled over and was laying on top of me.

I got really annoyed and shouted "TALA WAKE UP AND GET OFF ME." He didn't wake up and he was getting heavy. So I kicked where it hurt the most and he woke up.

He said sorry then stumbled to his bed and fell asleep. I lied on my bed for about half an hour then managed to fall asleep. Before I drifted off to sleep I was thinking that Tala looks cute when he's asleep.

Mova P.O.V.

We went to our room and got ready for bed. Then we talked for a bit.

"So do you think that the others are getting along?" Hiro asked.

"Yea I'm sure their fine." Mova said.

Then they heard an angry voice saying "Tala wake up and get off me."

"That sounded like Silvy. I don't think I want to know what she was yelling about." Hiro said.

"Well I do. Remind me to ask her tomorrow. Well goodnight Hiro." Mova said.

"Goodnight Mova" Hiro said.

_Well this chapter is done so what do you all think of it. I've started a new story it's called Past Verses Present. It is in the Yu Yu Hakusho section. It's a Yu Yu Hakusho and InuYasha crossover. You should read it because I think it's a pretty good story._


	9. Waking Up

_Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating for a while. I couldn't think of what to do next but I know now._

_I would like to thank Wolf of the Snow, Truble, and Roki for reviewing._

_I do not own Beyblade._

**The Fairy Claws**

Chapter 9

Waking Up

Hiro's P.O.V.

I woke up and saw that Mova was still asleep. "If she's still asleep that means everyone else is still asleep. Everyone should have been up 2 hours ago. Oh well I guess I get to wake them up." I sad quietly. I looked over to Mova who was fast asleep and smiled.

I walked over to her and decided to use my powers to wake her up. Electric sparks started to come from my fingers. I concentrated on making the sparks go to Mova and they did.

"Ouch" she said waking up suddenly. I was bursting out with laughter because her hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Hiro you're going to pay for that." She said angrily.

"Shut up or you'll wake the others up before we can have our fun." I said.

"They haven't woken up yet?" She asked after checking the time.

"I don't think they are so come on we will wake up Vily first." I replied. So we went to Vily's room and saw that Rei and Vily were still asleep on their beds.

"Let me wake them" Mova said while walking toward the beds. Then she shouted "WAKE UP NOW OR I'LL SEND SOME WOLVES TO WAKE YOU UP." It seemed to have an effect because they woke up immediately.

Vily's P.O.V.

I was fast asleep until I heard someone yell "Wake up now or I'll send some wolves to wake you up." I would have just rolled over but it sounded like Move said it. So I decided to wake up. I saw Hiro and Mova looking amused at me and a shocked Rei.

"Vily you and Rei can wake up Sira and Kai. Me and Hiro are going to wake up Silvy and Tala." Mova said while her and Hiro left the room.

Suddenly Rei asked "Vily was Mova serious about sending wolves to wake us up?"

Well she threatened to do that to Silvy and Sira when they were lazy and wouldn't get up. She actually did send wolves on them. So if we hadn't gotten up or if we went back to sleep she probably would have sent to wake us up. Come on lets wake Sira and Kai up." Vily said while they walked to Sira's room.

Dai's P.O.V.

This stuffed animal is comfy I thought while waking up. "wait a minute I never had a stuffed animal since I was 5" I whispered to myself while opening my eyes to see what I was holding.

I was holding Sira for some reason. She looks like an angel I thought while looking at her. Then I heard someone yelling "wake up or I'll send the wolves to wake you up."

Suddenly Sira woke up saying "Run the wolves are coming." As she said that the door opened. Vily and Rei stood there staring at Sira then started laughing.

Sira's P.O.V.

"So you heard Mova's threat as well." Vily said still laughing.

"Kai why are you holding Sira and why is she on your bed?" Rei asked starting to laugh again.

"STOP LAUGHING. First of all Vily we have all had to run from the wolves before and it wasn't a fun experience. Remember when we dumped blue paint on Mova while she was sleeping. Second of all I was completing the dare when Kai sleep walked or something and pulled me on to the bed." I said annoyed.

"So do you think Tala and Silvy are awake?" Kai asked.

"hey will be soon because Mova and Hiro went to wake them up." Rei replied.

Then I decided I wanted to wake them up first. So I used my physic powers to contact Silvy to try to wake her up. **Silvy are you awake. **I didn't get an answer so I assumed she wasn't. **Wake up. **Still no answer. So I decided to try something else. **MOVA'S ABOUT TO SET YOUR HAIR ON FIRE IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP.**

**I'm awake so don't set my hair on fire please. **Silvy said.

**I've been wanting to say that for a while now. **I said amused.

**Oh Sira it's you. Thanks for waking me up. So what should I do to Mova and Hiro when they come in **Silvy said.

**I don't know have Tala help you think of something. Anyways Mova and Hiro should be there soon so hurry up and think of something. Bye. **I replied.

Silvy's P.O.V.

So I got up and decided that Tala could help me think of something. I knew from last night that shouting would not wake him up so I kicked him hard and covered his mouth so that he wouldn't scream.

"What did you wake me up for?" he asked sounding tired.

"Mova and Hiro are coming to wake us up. We have to set a trap for them to run into when they come in." I replied.

"How about we trip them with our beyblades and then I don't know." Tala said.

"Then I'll throw the mud that's in the pot over there and you can throw ice at them." I said and he nodded. We got ready and completed our plan as they walked in. Only Tala slipped on the water from the melted ice while laughing. I decided to catch him before he hit the ground and in trying we both fell because he was too heavy for me to hold.

Sira's P.O.V.

After we walked to find somewhere to eat. Then Mova asked quietly "Silvy how did you know I was coming to wake you up?"

"Sira used her abilities and warned me that you were coming." Silvy replied.

"Makes sense but aren't you tired Sira because you don't look like you are." Vily said.

"Strange I should be but I'm not. Wait a minute is the full moon out tonight?" Sira asked quietly.

"How could I forget? Yes it is a full moon tonight. What are we going to do to keep them from seeing us transform?" She whispered back.

"Don't worry we will be transforming at midnight so they should be asleep by then. Until then lets not worry." Hiro whispered to us and we nodded.

For the rest of the day we basically did nothing and strangely enough Tala, Kai, and Rei did not care. I kept thinking they were hiding something but I didn't know so I didn't really care. Soon it was night time and Kai, Tala, and Rei were asleep.

Then we got a phone call saying that one of our cousins were in the hospital because of a car accident. This was a perfect excuse of why we could leave. I contacted my friends with my powers to tell them my plan. **Hey Mova, Hiro, Vily, Silvy this is Sira talking and I have a plan.**

**Hi Sira what is the plan.** They said.

**Listen I just got a call saying that our cousin was in the hospital. So each of you are going to leave a message on the answering machine to your partners and tell them that you are sorry but there was an accident involving a family member and we had to see if they we all right. Tell them that we bought some fairy-like dolls for her but forgot to bring them. Then ask them to bring the dolls to us and leave the address to our cousin's house. Do you understand? **I said.

**Yes I understand. **Said Silvy

**Ya we do. **Said Mova and Hiro

**Okay I'll go do that then. **Said Vily

**Remember we are pretending to be dolls so don't move or talk when they wake up. **I warned.

After all of us had left the messages the clock struck midnight.

_Okay I'm done with this chapter. I'll should be able to update soon because it's almost Christmas break. While you review tell me if you think Kai, Tala, and Rei should be Vampires and transform at the same time the girls do or not. It would make the story a bit more interesting but I want to know what everyone else thinks so please review._


	10. Vampires!

_Hi everyone I'm updating again. Kai, Tala, and Rei get to be vampires yay._

_I would like to thank Roki, Truble, and Rebecca-1769 for reviewing._

_I don't own Beyblade._

**The Fairy Claws**

Chapter 10

Vampires!

Sira's P.O.V.

After all of us had left the messages the clock struck midnight. We started to glow and then we turned in to fairies. I decided that I should eat before they wake up so I used my powers to grow some fruit.

Soon it was time for the guys to wake up so I laid down by the message and kept still. I heard noises and figured that the guys got up. Kai came over and listened to the message. Just then Tala and Rei came in to the room.

"So Vily and Silvy left to." Kai said.

"Yes they did. But it could be a good thing …" Tala said.

I couldn't really understand all the stuff they said it was like they were talking in a different language.

"Anyways lets get going I think that's around where our friend lives so we can visit him while we are there." Rei said.

"How are we going to go in to the sun without getting hurt?" Tala asked.

"We'll use the special sunblock we brought with us now hurry up." Kai said.

Shortly after their conversation they were ready to go. They got in to the car with Rei driving and me and my friends were dumped on an empty seat. I got board and since I was facing towards Kai I decided to look at him to see what he was doing. He was talking to Tala and wearing really dark sunglasses. Actually all 3 of them were.

Then I noticed that he had fangs. I decided to use my powers to mind talk to my friends. The first thing I asked was **Did anybody notice that Kai, Tala, and Rei have fangs?**

**Oh my gosh that so weird they didn't have those before I'm sure they didn't. **Silvy said.

**I wonder what language that is because I know it is not English. But it does seem familiar. **Mova said.

**Your right the language does seem familiar. It sounds like the language that Sira's mom taught us a long time ago. I can't remember what she said the language was. **Hiro said.

**I think mom said that it was the language vampires spoke. **Vily said.

**Yea it was and it kind of makes sense that they are vampires with the fangs and all. **I said.

**But vampires are only alive in legends.** Silvy said.

**Fairies are supposedly only alive in legends too but we are fairies right now.** Mova said.

**Vampires, fairies you might as well have dragons alive too.** Silvy said.

**Actually they are alive. Remember our grandma keeps one as a pet. **Vily said.

**Fine I guess your right but I don't think that they're full vampires otherwise they would go to a vampire school. They must only be part vampire. **Silvy said.

**Did anyone tell our cousin that we would be in fairy form and that others would be coming with us?** I asked.

**I forgot.** they said.

**Cousin are you there.** I said trying to reach my cousin.

**Sira what do you want?** My cousin asked.

**Listen up me, Vily, Silvy, Mova, and Hiro are in our fairy form. There are three guys that are working with us for the tournament and we didn't want them to find out that we are fairies. So we told them that we are visiting your sister who is in the hospital. When they arrive at your house remember to pretend we are not alive and make some excuse as to where we are. Do you understand?** I said.

**Perfectly okay bye** she said.

We did not really talk for the rest of the trip to my cousin's house. When we got there we were given to my cousin.

"By the way where are Sira and the rest of them." Kai asked surprisingly in English.

"They are over there friends house for the night they will be back in the mourning." My cousin replied.

So the night passed by quickly while we talked to our cousin. Soon mourning came and before the guys came we heard on the news that 3 adults died during the night and all three had all of their blood drained.

Then the guys came and said "Hurry up we have to get back soon because the tournament begins today."

I noticed that they didn't have fangs today and decided that if they transform next month I'm going to have to put garlic by them and see if it affects them. The trip back to the tournament was boring because nobody really talked. We made it back just in time for our battle.

The battles went by really quick and we won all of them. So we won the tournament.

We were on the airport going back home we Silvy said "Damn it all now we have to work on that stupid essay."

"I hate essays" I complained.

_Okay I'm going to end the chapter there. I'm sorry for having the tournament so short but I can't write battles they're to hard. I'm planning on having the class do a Secret Santa sort of thing for Christmas in the next chapter. Any ideas of what the character can give each other? I'll try to have the next chapter up before Christmas but I might not be able to._


	11. Finding Gifts

_Hi everyone I'm updating a day after Christmas. I would have updated before but I had trouble thinking of what they would give each other. I hope this chapter will turn out better than the last one did because I think that the last one kinda sucked. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed for reviewing._

_I do not own Beyblade._

**The Fairy Claws**

Chapter 11

Finding Gifts

Sira's P.O.V.

"Two days before Christmas break I can't wait. We better be going I don't want to be late for English again the last time I was the teacher yelled at me." I said as we were walking to our English class.

"It was your own fault that you were late. You decided to spray paint Kai's locker pink." Vily said.

Well Silvy was painting Tala's locker and I didn't want to miss out on the fun besides their expression when they saw the lockers was worth being late. I replied before walking in the classroom. A minute later the bell rang.

"Okay class settle down. Now that I have your attention I will say what I was going to say. Since Christmas break is only two days away I wanted to have something fun for everyone. So we are going to do a Secret Santa sort of thing. Write your names on a piece of paper and put it in this bag." The teacher said.

After everyone did that the teacher came around and made us pick a name out of the bag. Then she said "Now then you are going to get that person a gift and I will hand the gifts out tomorrow when you bring them in."

I looked at the piece of paper and saw Kai's name. "Damn what the hell am I suppose to get him." I muttered to myself. Then I looked to see what everybody else though of who they got. A lot of people didn't look to happy.

After school me Vily and Silvy went shopping for Christmas presents. Mova and Hiro got each other and said they already know what they are going to get for each other so they didn't come.

"What do you think I should get Rei?" Vily Asked.

"Well without the hair wrap thing he would look like a girl so I think you should get him a stuffed animal." Silvy said.

"That's a good idea. Since he's neko-jin and part vampire I'll see if I can find a Vampire cat stuffed animal for him." Vily said and left to find a toy store.

"Hey do you think that Kai and Tala would like something from that shop?" I said while pointing to a flower shop.

"Defiantly but we can't just give it to them. We will hide it and they will have to find it." Silvy said as we walked to the flower shop.

Kai p.o.v.

"What can I get Sira? Wait I know dogs are boys best friend so cats must be girls best friend." I muttered to myself while trying to think of something to get Sira.

Tala's P.O.V.

"All girls like jewelry so that's what I'll get Silvy. I'll get her something blue to match her eyes." Tala said to himself while going to a jewelry store.

Rei's P.O.V.

"I've been trying to think of something to get Vily for an hour and haven't thought of anything. Well girls normally like romantic stuff so I guess I could take her out to dinner." Rei said to himself.

Sira's P.O.V.

It was now the next day and me and silvy decided to come to school early to get everything set up. We had just asked the teacher to see if she would allow us to do our idea and she said yes so we are getting everything in its place.

"Should we put the note here?" Silvy asked.

"Ya and I'll put the gift here." I replied. Pretty soon we were done and school started. When the teacher passed out the gifts I got a box with some hole in it. I opened the box and there was a cute little kitten. "It's so cute What shall I call it? I know I'll call her Rika"

Silvy's P.O. V.

Earlier me and Sira hid our gifts. We are going to be using the security cameras to tape them trying to find the gifts. I wonder what my gift will be. I guess I should open it.

So I opened it and I got a beautiful necklace it had a silver chain and a blue gem in the shape of a heart. The blue matches the color of my eyes I thought while looking at it.

Mova's P.O.V

I opened the gift that Hiro got me carefully because last year he got me a water balloon that popped when I opened his gift and it got me all wet.

It turned out to be the Simple Plan CD. I'm going to have to thank him later because this was the CD that I've been wanting for awhile.

Hiro's P.O.V.

I opened the gift that Mova got me carefully because last year she got me a spider knowing that I hate them. It was in a cage but she left the door to the cage open so the spider got out after I opened the gift.

It turned out to be the Britney Spears CD. She knows I hate that singer oh well Mova doesn't like it ether so I'll torture her by playing it really loud.

Vily's P.O.V.

I got an envelope so I opened it and found a note saying that the person would pick me at 7:00 and we would go to a movie then eat dinner.

This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to find out who it is.

Rei's P.O.V.

I opened the gift to find a stuffed animal. It was a black cat with vampire teeth. I wonder who gave it to me. It doesn't matter I like it. I wonder what movie I should take Vily to.

Kai's P.O.V.

I got a note that said IF YOU WANT YOUR GIFT LOOK IN THE PERSON TO YOUR RIGHT'S DESK.

So I looked in the desk and I found another note. This one said NOW LOOK INSIDE THE TEACHERS MAIL BOX IN THE OFFICE.

I was already getting annoyed but I decided to look so I walked out of the classroom and went to the office and found another note. 5 notes later I was really angry. "This gift better be worth all the notes." I muttered to my self while trying to find a certain locker.

I finally found it and I kicked the locker until it became open. The note inside said THIS IS THE LAST NOTE LOOK INSIDE YOUR DESK. I stomped back to the room and opened my desk and sure enough there was a box. Then I looked on the box a found that it said THIS IS TALA'S GIFT TO GET YOURS TAKE THE GIFT THAT TALA IS FINDING.

I look over and saw a really annoyed looking Tala coming toward me carrying a box. Then we exchanged gifts and I opened it to find…

Tala's P.O.V.

I got a note that said IF YOU WANT YOUR GIFT LOOK IN THE PERSON TO YOUR LEFT'S DESK. So I looked and found another note.

This note said LOOK ON THE BACK OF THE DOOR IN THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM. I walked out of the classroom not sure if the gift was worth going in to the girl's locker room for but I wanted to know what the gift was so I went in.

On the door I found another note. 5 notes later I was really angry. "This gift better be worth all the notes." I muttered to my self while trying to find the teacher's lounge.

I found it and went in side. Luckily there wasn't any teachers there at the moment. So I found the note and it said THIS IS THE LAST NOTE LOOK INSIDE YOUR DESK. I stomped back to the room and opened my desk and sure enough there was a box. . Then I looked on the box a found that it said THIS IS KAI'S GIFT TO GET YOURS TAKE THE GIFT THAT KAI IS FINDING.

So I waited for Kai to come in the classroom and he did a minute later. I walked over to him really annoyed. Then we exchanged gifts and I opened it to find a bunch of flower mainly Tulips. I was really angry. Kai obviously was angry to because he threw the box to the ground. Then he took out his beyblade and destroyed the roses along with the box.

"So who are the only people that you can think of that would give us this?" Kai said angrily.

"Sira and Silvy probably did that then left the room so we wouldn't kill them when we found out what they gave us." I replied angrily.

"I WILL GET REVENGE THE NEXT TIME I SEE THOSE TWO." Me and Kai shouted.

_In the next chapter I'm planning on having Rei take Vily out to a movie and for dinner. But for right now I'm done typing. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. If anyone has any idea on how I can get Sira and Kai together and how I can get Tala and Silvy together then please tell me while reviewing. _


	12. The Date

_Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating in a while but with midterms coming I had to study. Since midterms a done now I'll hopefully update faster._

_I would like to thank kari-chan4ever for reviewing._

_I do not own Beyblade._

_**The Fairy Claws**_

Chapter 12

The Date

Vily's P.O.V.

School finally got out and I was at my house. Sira had just finished persuading our mom to let her deep the kitten Kai got for her. Silvy was trying to play videogames but kept getting distracted by the music that Hiro and Mova were playing which kept getting louder. Hiro was trying to get his music louder than Mova's and Mova was trying to get her music louder than Hiro's. I was trying to pick an outfit to wear tonight. Suddenly the power in the house went out and the only thing on was Hiro's music.

"See mine's louder." Hiro said happily.

"Now it's not." Mova said while she made Hiro's CD player burst in flames.

"HIRO TURN THE POWER ON NOW BEFORE I ATTACK YOU FOR TURNING OFF MY GAME WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO WIN." Silvy shouted.

"Fine but Mova has to get me a new CD player." Hiro said before while turning the power back on.

I went to Sira's room and found her playing with her with her kitten. "Hey Sira can you help me get ready? He is picking me up in an hour." I asked her.

"Of course I will do you know where he is taking you?" Sira asked.

"Not a clue that's why I'm having trouble." I replied while we went to my room.

"I was thinking of wearing this." I said while holding up a dark blue skirt with silver sparkles and a light blue shirt.

"That will be fine. Get it on and then we'll pick out a necklace." She said while looking at my necklaces. So I went to the bathroom to get my outfit on. Then I went back to my room.

"How about this necklace?" Sira said. She was holding a necklace that had a silver chain with a sapphire colored jewel in a heart shape.

"Perfect thanks Sira" I said while putting it on. Soon after the doorbell rang and I went to answer the door. Rei was standing at the door.

Then he said "You look lovely tonight. Are you ready to go then?"

"Thanks and yes I'm ready so where are we going? I asked.

"We are going to see a movie ten we are going to dinner." He replied. So we went to the movies and saw a really scary movie. Well I wasn't that scared since I see a lot of scary movies but there was this one part that I was scared during and so I hold on to Rei and closed my eyes until the part was over.

Then we went to this restaurant. It wasn't fancy but I liked it. While we were eating he looked nervous. Then he asked "Vily I've been wondering for awhile will you be my girlfriend?" I never had a boyfriend before so I wasn't sure but I did like him.

So I said "Okay I will." Then I got an idea "Hey Rei why don't we try to get Sira and Kai together and we can also try to get Silvy and Tala together."

"Okay but Silvy and Tala will be hard to get together." He replied

"That's why we'll get Sira and Kai together and then we can have them help us get silvy and Tala together." I said.

"Why don't we just ask Sira to help us get Silvy and Tala together and ask Silvy to help us get Sira and Kai together?" Rei asked.

"Because when they find out they'll team up on us and get revenge." I replied

"I suppose so how are we going to get Sira and Kai together?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet but I'll think of something soon enough." I said. So then he drove me home and he walked me to the door. Before he left he kissed me and I was so happy because it was my first kiss.

_Okay that's all I can think of at the moment. I hope everyone liked the chapter._


	13. The Planning Begins

_I'm really sorry that I didn't update in a while I couldn't think of anything to type and when I did I kept forgetting what it was by the time I got home from school._

_I would like to thank star-kari-star ,Roki, maninmask, Miss.Understood3, shadow-goddess99, and skyblue-tiger for reviewing._

_I do not own Beyblade_

**The Fairy Claws**

Chapter 13

The Planning Begins

Sira's P.O.V.

I heard a car pull up the driveway and realized that it's Vily getting back from her date. I've known for awhile that she had a crush on him. Partly because of the way she was always talking about him and partly because I read her diary. I can't help it if she leaves it in the same spot all the time. I know that she looks for mine sometimes but I hide it in a new place every week.

I go to the window to see if it was Vily. When I looked out the window I saw Vily and Rei kissing each other.

"Yay they finally got together Silvy's going to be so angry that she missed this. It's to bad that she had to go home." I whispered to myself. Then I ran back to my seat and got there when Vily walked into the house.

"Hi everyone I'm home. I know that you were trying to spy on me so you better come out of your hiding spot before I have to come find you." Vily said.

"Hey Vily I'm over here and nobody was spying on you. Silvy had to go home and Mova and Hiro already went to bed." I said walking over to her.

"Well you can't blame me for thinking that everyone was hiding. Remember when I went over that one guy's house to do the project that the teacher assigned. When I got home I caught everyone hiding so that they could spy on me. Even mom was hiding!" Vily said.

"Well how were we suppose to know what you were doing?" I asked.

"I told everyone and I showed them the paper that said what we were suppose to do for the project before I left. Besides I was only in the 5th grade!" she said getting angry.

"That was beside the point. Anyways how did your date go?" I asked.

"It was awesome! Oh and guess what." She said.

"I don't know tell me." I said.

"Me and Rei are girlfriend and boyfriend now!" She said happily.

"It's about time. I was wondering when you two were going to become a couple." I said.

"Hey your one to talk. It's obvious that you and Kai like each other but your both to stubborn to admit it. So don't talk to me about me and Rei taking a long time when you and Kai haven't got together yet. Oh and when you talk to Silvy say that her and Tala need help getting together." Vily snapped.

"I DON'T LIKE THAT IDIOT AND I'M NOT STUBBORN." I yelled at her as she was leaving the room.

"Oh no, she wouldn't would she?" I muttered to myself while thinking about what Vily said. I decided I couldn't talk to Silvy on the phone because someone might hear. So I would have to use my powers to mind talk to her.

**Silvy are you there?** I asked.

**Yea I'm here what's wrong Sira?** She replied

**Well first of all Vily and Rei are officially a couple. I was spying on them and I caught them kissing. Anyways that's not what's worrying me. When Vily told me that her and Rei were a couple now I said that it was about time. She got angry and said don't talk to me about me and Rei taking a long time when you and Kai haven't got together yet. Oh and when you talk to Silvy say that her and Tala need help getting together. It's the yet and the need help getting together part that worries me.** I said.

**Your right that might be a problem, but do you think that she would try to get me and Tala and you and Kai together?** She asked

**I'm almost positive that she will. However she will probably have Rei help her because she needs somebody that Kai and Tala trust. She probably won't do anything for about a week but we still should be careful.** I replied.

**Thanks for warning me about Vily. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Sira. **She said.

**Goodnight Silvy.** I said then I went to bed.

Vily's P.O.V.

I walked to my room after hearing Sira shout "I DON'T LIKE THAT IDIOT AND I'M NOT STUBBORN." I knew that Sira would mind talk to Silvy so I decided I would call Rei while Sira was distracted.

"Hi Rei." I said.

"Hi Vily what's up?" He said.

"I think they are suspicious about us trying to get them together. They won't expect us to do anything for at least a few days. So I think we should start trying to get Kai and Sira or Tala and Silvy together tomorrow." I said.

"Lets try to get Kai and Sira together first because I think they will be easier." He said.

"Agreed but how?" I asked.

"We could try trapping them in something for a day." He replied.

"Do you think an elevator would be good?" I asked.

"That would be great but where and how would we trap them?" he asked.

"At the mall would be good and I will take care of having the elevator get stuck. We will say that we dropped something in a store and ask them if they will come with us to get it. Then we can step out of the elevator when it's about to close." I suggested.

"Sounds good but how do we stop Silvy from interrupting our plan?" he said.

"I'll go to my dad's and ask if Silvy can come since she hasn't seen him in awhile. Only I'll tell Silvy tomorrow so that she will be packing while we go shopping. Then you can get Tala to come with us. Do you think Tyson and Max would help us get Tala and Silvy together?" I asked.

"They probably would why?" he asked.

"Because I'll need help trying to get them together. Mova and Hiro will probably help but Silvy would be more suspicious if they came. So Mova and Hiro will help you get Kai and Sira together. While Tyson and Max will help me get Tala and Silvy together. Okay?"

"That's fine. I'll ask Tyson and Max and tell you what they say when we meet at the mall tomorrow." He said.

"Okay I'll ask Mova and Hiro and tell you what they say tomorrow. Goodbye Rei." I said.

"Bye Vily." He said.

_Okay that's all for now. Now that I have an idea of what I'm going to do I should be able to update sooner. Anyways tell me what you think of the chapter in your review._


	14. Elevators Suck Part 1

_Hi everyone. I'm finally updating. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like this chapter._

_I would like to thank pyrassoul, KaiKaiCutie, lil' angelgrl, and skyblue-tiger for reviewing._

_I do not own Beyblade._

**The Fairy Claws**

Chapter 14

Elevators Suck Part 1

Vily's P.O.V.

I woke up early in the morning and everybody else was asleep. So I snuck in to Mova and Hiro's room and quietly woke them up.

"Vily what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Mova asked.

"I need your help. Rei and I are planning on getting Sira and Kai together. I need your help getting them stuck in an elevator when I go to the mall with Sira later today." I said.

"Okay I'll help." Hiro said.

"It sounds like fun so count me in." Mova said.

"Good so this is what we are going to do…" I said and started explaining my plan.

Sira's P.O.V.

I woke up when Vily came in to my room.

"Vily what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I decided that I haven't seen dad in a long time and so I'm going on a plane and see him. Mom got the tickets earlier today. I'm leaving tonight. I wanted to go before I decided to back out. Silvy's going to come with me. She's packing right now. So I wanted to know if you will come to the mall with me to help me pick out some things for the trip." She said.

"Oh my gosh your actually going to see dad! That's great! Tell him I said hi. Ya I'll go to the mall with you." I said happily.

So after I finished getting dressed and ready we went to the mall.

Vily's P.O.V.

Me and Sira were at the mall. Sira was in a store and I saw Rei alone. So I went to talk to him.

"Hi Vily" he said as I walked towards him.

"Hi Rei. Mova and Hiro have agreed to help they should be here in about an hour. Sira's in the store at the moment. We'll do our plan in two hours. Did you get the others to help?" I said.

"Ya Tyson and Max said they will help. I've already got the plane tickets for those two and Tala. See you in two hours." He said.

"Okay Bye" I said then went to the store Sira was in. The two hours were soon up. Me and Sira walked towards the elevator. I saw Mova and Hiro while I was heading towards the elevator. I gave them the signal that we were going to start the plan. Me and Sira walked in the elevator just as Kai and Rei did. As the elevator door was closing me and Rei jumped out. As the door completely shut Hiro came out and started concentrating hard. I knew that Hiro was using his power over electricity to make the elevator shutdown but have everything else still work. We congratulated each other then left the mall.

Sira's P.O.V.

As soon as Vily and Rei left the elevator I knew I was going to be trapped in here with Kai. The elevator started going up then it stopped. Kai started swearing up a storm and it would have been really amusing had I not been angry also. I decided to use my abilities to speak to Vily.

**VILY WHY THE HELL DID YOU LOCK ME IN AN ELEVATOR? **I yelled angry

**How did you know it was me? Anyways you'll only be there for the weekend. **She said laughing.

**Wasn't there something happening this weekend… SHIT **I said.

**What? **She said still laughing.

**Is tonight a full moon?** I asked.

**I think so why?** She said

**Because that means I'm going to transform tonight and if I'm trapped in here then he'll find out our secret!** I said worried.

**He would probably find out eventually anyways.** She said.

**But he is going to be transforming in to a vampire tonight in case you have forgotten.** I said.

**So what's the problem?** She asked.

**I am going to be trapped in an elevator with a vampire who will probably attack me. What the hell is wrong with that picture!** I said angrily.

**You're a smart girl you'll figure out how to stop him.** She said cheerfully.

**Your going to be of no help. **I said.

**Not really no. But if he does attack you try using garlic. I've always wondered if it affected vampires. Anyways I have to catch the plane so bye and have fun.** She said still happy.

**Goodbye and I hope you get lost.** I said.

_That's the end of the chapter. I hope you review. Until the next chapter bye._


End file.
